Tenma (Beast King)
Tenma the Monkey King 'is a [[Beast Kings|'Beast King]] and one of the Octanimal Kings of Council. He is a manipulator of of [[Lightning Magic|'Lightning Magic']] and [[Lightning-Make Magic|'Lightning-Make Magic']]. He is also a very skilled staff fighter. He is friends with [[Simone (Beast King)|'Simone the Lion King']] is deemed a peacemaker between the relationship of the latter and Cornelius the Rhino King. He can also be summoned using Beast King Card Magic Appearance Tenma is a large monkey with unusually red skin and white hair. He has a muscular build, similar to that of Simone the Lion King. He also has a beard that is white and he also has yellow eyes. He usually wears grey armour along his left arm which has a strap running along his chest. He also wears blue trousers. Sometimes Tenma switches to his other outfit. This outfit consisted of white trousers with a red sash, bandages wrapped around both of his hands and he chooses not to wear a shirt. Personality Tenma is a wise monkey and natural born leader. He always seems to know how to make the right decisions at the right time. He has been responsible for many victories among the conflicts in the Animal Kingdom and has even made it to becoming Simone's Confidant when it comes to issues with the other members of the council. Tenma is also fiercly loyal to justice. He detests any form of evil and will do almost anything to rid the world of it. This was one of the many reasons that he chose to become one of Master Otako's first summons. He chose him because his goals are for that of good and not of evil. Tenma also has an underlying trust issue. He just finds it extremely hard to trust people eversince and unknown incident in the war that he refuses to talk about, Whenever someone asks he either says "We can talk about war stories later". Or "That's another story for another time..." History Tenma was one of the many animals that was chosen to become the ruler of his species during the Beast King Election thousands of years ago. He was given the staff as his divine weapon and was tasked with keeping the peace throughout his species for years to come. Sometime later after ruling his kingdom of monkeys away for a while he came across a man who simply reffered to himself as Otako.Otako came to the jungle in search of Monkeys in order to study them. At first Tenma was hostile towards him,, threataning to kill him if he doesnt leave the jungle. After sometime though, Tenma grew to trust him and bonded with Otako. When it was time for Otako to leave Tenma said that he didn't want Otako to leave in order to protect his people from the humans. So Otako stayed for a few extra months. During that time a group of powerful mages attacked the jungle in which Tenma lived and it caused him to have an even bigger distrust to all humans. Tenma defended his home and his people with all of his strength but he was overwhelmed. Luckily, Otako stepped in and they together defeated the mages. As a token of gratitude Tenma offered to be Otako's guardian, however, Otako refused beacuase he didnt want Tenma to leave his people. After a lot of pestering from Tenma, Otako finally started developing a technique which would later be known as Beast King Card Magic. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilites Immense Strength: 'Tenma is very strong for a Beast King. However is strength is not as great when compared to that of Cornelius and Simone. He would still be strong enough to be able to defeat 8 off the Ten Wizard Saints at the same time however. '''Unparalleled Reflexes : '''Tenma's reflexes are the best among the kings. No Beast King can match that of Tenma's reaction time. Even the likes of Sayama cannot keep up with his incredible reflexes. '''Expert Tactician: '''Tenma displays a lot of tactical prowess when in a fight, taking major notes of the reaction time, vunerabilities and movements of his opponents so he can use it against them. '''Master Staff and Nunchuk User: '''Tenma has mastered the art of Nunchuks and Staff wielding without much formal training. It is unknown if it is due to raw talent or that power that comes form his selection during the Beast King Election. '''Immense Magic Power: '''An average Beast King has a tonne of Magical power but that of an Octanimal King is about 100% more than the average Beast King. Tenma's Magic power soars above many of even the S-Class mages and could even take down the Magic Council with a considerable amount of effort. When his power reaches 100% he can activate his ring on his back which enhances his lightning attacks. Magic '''Lightning Magic: ''Noah' bestowed upon Tenma the abilities of Lightning Magic to compliment a monkey's lightning quick reflexes. Tenma, is a professional user of Lightning Magic, he is able to use various spells with extreme accuracy and power. *'''Megawatt Dance: Tenna surrounds his body in a large aura of electricity and moves around at a rapid pace, attacking opponents in a barrage of speed. The attack also gives off an afterimage affect *'Thunder Palm': Tenma thrusts his electrified pal forward, firing off a spray of electrical bolts which will shock the target and has a chance of paralysis *'Static Wheel': Tenma does a series of low spinning heel sweeps, electrocuting and stumbling those in his path.